


Pride

by Entireoranges



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, I suck at tagging, decided to share this, going through my files, though it’s nothing exciting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entireoranges/pseuds/Entireoranges
Summary: On the eve of meeting her betrothal, a young Brienne is testing her septa’s patience with her questions and ignorance.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I found saved in my documents. I think it was gonna be part of a larger project that never happened and frankly I don’t remember LOL.

“You’re a foolish girl!” The words hurt more than anything physically thrown at her. Though she is far too proud to allow the pain to be known in any type of way. 

“I don’t understand why.”

“It is not the way things are done.”

“Things can change, can they not Septa Roelle?”

“Lady Brienne! If you dare to expect to survive in this world you will need to learn to keep your mouth shut, do as your told. And also not to question anything your Lord Husband asks of you.”

“Don’t you mean demands of me?” Brienne risks inquiring, though she knew there’d be consequences. A hard slap across her face. Once more her pride stops the tears.

“If not for the terrible misfortune of you being the sole heir of your father’s I would have assisted these talks of marriage end immediately.” A confused smile, but a smile the same comes from Brienne. 

“Because you think marriage, especially forced and arranged marriages are stupid?”

“What? No you foolish girl! Because you are a vile, stupid, and ugly girl! In which I know it will only grow worse! No one should have to sit even for a few minutes with you, let alone take you to their marriage bed! With a face such as that it deserves to be locked away.” Her pride falls, along with a few tears. Septa Roelle only stares at her, unemotional. 

“I still don’t understand why I can not learn to fight.” Brienne softy speaks after the crying has been put into control.

“You are a girl. A proper Lady at that.”

“That is not an answer. It’s an excuse.” She knew she was pressing her luck.

“It is not the way things are done! It is a miracle a match was made for you and when young Lord Caron and his family arrive on the morrow there will not be any discussion of fighting. And Brienne? If you dare touch a sword I will beat you, even if in front of them. Do you understand me?” She nods slowly, without looking up.

“Perhaps he will like a strong and ready for battle wife whom if needed can fight at his side and not just give him heirs?”

“You’re far more foolish than I realized if you believe that to be true. Now put that blasted sword away and prepare for sup.”

“Yes Septa Roelle.”


End file.
